quam4everfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Evans
Hey, Im Sam. I'm the new kid here. At William McKinley High School, in no-wheres-ville, Ohio. I think the town is actually called Lima, but yeah. I transferred here from an all guys boarding school (yikes), and wanted to make a new start... When I first got here, everything was kinda overwhelming. I mean, if I made one wrong move, somebody would beat me up. Not naming names, or anything, Karofsky... So, I was doing pretty well with the whole “popular” thing. I got on football, blah blah blah. Then, one day at lunch, the Glee club here performed “Empire State of Mind”. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t awesome. Then, Finn, the quarterback, asked me to join Glee. He heard me singing in the shower. Not my finest moment. I agreed to at least consider it, and I sang “Billionaire” with some other guys. It rocked. But I couldn’t afford to be slushied every day… So I didn’t join. Finally , I worked up the courage to join. I got slushied immediately. But still, it was fun. Even if they didn’t appreciate my awesome jokes. There was a duet competition. At first, Kurt asked to do it with me, but he withdrew the offer after seeing how uncomfortable I felt. I think… Anyway! So, I asked Quinn to do it with me. Quinn…. The prettiest girl in school. Then, I tried to kiss her. Big mistake. She got all weird and didn’t talk to me. Not good. Finally, Rachel talked her into it, and I apologized. We were back on track, and planned to win. We sang “Lucky”. And what do you know? We did win! We won a dinner at Breadstix, and I admitted my deepest secret… I put lemon juice in my hair. So maybe it’s not a very interesting deepest secret, but hey, Im only 17. She said it was cute, and that was kind of our first date . Then, we did the Rocky Horror Picture Show for Halloween. Honestly, I don’t know why. It’s kind of… adult, but whatever. I played Rocky. The blond dude with a gold bikini… ugh. *Shudders* Then, Mr. Shue, of all people, said that he was replacing me. I was sorta upset. I was gonna be June in the McKinley High calender, but what can you do? After that *clears throat* eventful, play, we had a competition. Girls versus boys. And, uh, I got into some trouble along the way. So, me and Finn were talking. About, uh, cooling off. I found out that thinking about Coach Beiste worked well. And, um, me and Quinn were making out and I kinda said “Beiste.” She got sort of mad… Anyway, the girls sang a mash up of “Start me up” and “Livin’ on a prayer” and us guys sang “Stop! In the name of love” and “Free your mind” for Coach Beiste. As an apology. When Quinn found out the truth, she apologized, and we are back together. Next week, we had a substitute teacher because Mr. Shue got sick. Her name was Holly Holliday. She was pretty awesome. But Rachel got sorta angry. She wanted to gear up for Sectionals, not eat tacos. I dont eat tacos anyway, so it didnt matter. But still. We sang alot of cool songs, but eventually, Mr. Shue came back.*Sighs* I must say, it was fun having a fun teacher for a change... Week after that, me and Quinn went through some... not challenges, but I tried to ask her to be my official girlfriend. I gave her a "promise" ring. Speaking of rings, Carol, Finn's mom, and Burt, Kurts dad, were getting married that week, and the Glee club was hired to sing. But Karofsky, a thick head football player, was harassing and threatening Kurt. Me, Artie, and Mike tried to put a stop to it... I ended up with a black eye. Quinn said it was cute... *Gazes into distance* *Shakes head* Anyway,we sang at the wedding, and we totally rocked. And Quinn broke into my locker and took the promise ring *Smiles* But, it doesnt all have a happy ending... Kurt transfered to Dalton Academy. With Sectionals next week, he will be our competition.... Sectionals. Wow. I didnt know show choir could be so... competitive? We were up against old people and Dalton Academy. Me and Quinn sang... it was pretty amazing *Smiles at the memory* Rachel got REALLY mad, because she didnt get a solo, not to mention the whole "Finn" thing...Lets just say he and Santana had a slumber party last year. We tied with Dalton Academy, and Rachel and Finn broke up... Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year, right? Not for Glee club. Actually, it was kind of sweet. We got ourselves a cute little tree (that Finn found on the side of the road), some ornaments that Santana stole, and presents, that Puck.. stole. Most of this involved some form of stealing. But we sang... and people threw shoes at us... but in the end, everything worked out SuperBowl! The best time for McKinley football, of course. But some of the... less *nice* members of the football team was forced to join Glee. Not the best idea, sorry Mr. Shue. But, they sorta got into it! We were going to do Thriller and Heads Will Roll with them, and everybody was excited. But they backed out. Finally, at the game, they all came in and did it with us. It was fantastic. And awesome. But yeah, thats just me. Did I mention we won the game? Then, it was Valentines Day. *Sighs* Finn set up a kissing booth. And Quinn avoided him. I thought it was suspcious, so I made them kiss and I watched.Next thing I knew, Finn and Quinn had mono. And I KNOW it wasnt from that kiss. Thanks, Quinn. For cheating. But I still love you.. Sam